


let's talk about the boyfriend

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Maryse finds Alec happier these days, so they finally had that chat about Magnus.Can be read independently but is related to Part 33 of this 'moments' series.Part 33: The Boyfriend and the Mother-in-law





	let's talk about the boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love.

"You’re smiling”.

"Of course, I’m smiling”, Alec answered, “I smile. People smile. You too should smile”.

They had just finished chatting Clave business, Maryse gathering documents in a file. “You didn’t used to”.

“Well things have changed”.

Then clearing her throat, she asked, “How are things with you and _that_ warlock?”

“Boyfriend, mother”, Alec sighed, near fed up with this constant disrespect. “Not that warlock. Magnus is my boyfriend who happens to be a High Warlock and things are great. Thanks”.

She quieted for a while before adding.“

You’re hardly home these days”.

“Well it’s not like he can visit me at the Institute, now can he?”

Maryse neatened the papers in the folder, then as if carefully choosing her words. “Why don’t you invite him to dinner? Max misses you too”.

Alec paused. Looking at his mother as if he was sure he’d heard wrong. “Invite who?”

“Magnus”.

“Invite him where?”

“Here, at the Institute. We’ll have dinner together. That way Max can spend some time with you”.

Alec, clearly confused hopped on defensive asking, “Exactly what are you planning?”

Maryse sighed, a frown thick in her forehead. “Listen Alec. Despite what you might think, I’m still your mother and I want the best for you”.

“And you think Magnus is best for me?”

“Well I don’t know but you’ve checked your phone a million times in two minutes, grinning while reading whatever you’re reading so---“, she stopped, and took a deep breath, “It’s just… when did you start smiling? I could be wrong but I only noticed it since you started going out with that warlo---, since you started dating Magnus so yes, I think I want to believe that he’s good for you. Are you going to chastise me for that too?”

Alec felt the smile forming on his lips. “Then how does tonight sound?”

Maryse quirked an eyebrow. “Soon, but not this soon. At least give me some time to get used to the idea… even though it’s my idea”.

Alec laughed, “True. I suppose Magnus could use the time too. He’ll find this hard to believe”.

Maryse sighed. “He’ll probably think I’m planning to poison him or something”.

“And rightly so”, he reminded her, finding it hard to hold back his chuckle, much to his mother’s amusement. “But he’ll probably be more nervous about getting along with you than being poisoned”.

“Magnus Bane, nervous?” she asked, disbelieving, “I find that hard to imagine”.

“Well I suppose everyone gets nervous meeting the in-laws”, Alec replied, moving closer to stand beside his mother – his eyes warming up to her, “especially with considering our history”.

Maryse hummed a thinking sound, “I’m starting to think he’s more human than I’d originally thought”.

“He always was, mother--- well not quite human but you know what I mean”.

“Yes, yes. I suppose thanks are in order--- for making you happy. You were always so gloomy”.

Alec’s smile was soft and radiant. “Thanks, mother”.

Maryse laughed, “Now you’re taking thanks on his behalf? You two must really be close”.

“We’re getting there”.

“I’m sorry, Alec. I should’ve done this a long time ago”.

Still smiling gratefully at her, Alec took her hands in his, “I’m just glad to finally have this moment. So thank you”.

“Yes, yes. Just tell Mr. Bane not to expect anything extravagant”.

Alec laughed, “I think he’ll be more for drinking rather than eating”.

“Is that my cue to stock up on wine?”

“That would be a good idea--- unless you’re secretly good at making cocktails”.

“Well I’ll see what I can do”, she answered, the documents tucked underneath her arm, ready to go. “In the meantime, be a good boy. I’ll see you later”. Walking towards the door, she then suddenly stopped at the doorway with a teasing grin. “Maybe I'll call truce and win him over by showing him your baby photo album”.

Alec felt all the blood draining from his body, “Don’t you dare”.

Maryse laughed, “then be a good boy and continue being happy”, and without waiting for Alec’s reply, she left the office.

Alec watched her go. His earlier worry replaced by heartiness – relieved and grateful that he’s finally getting everything he has always wanted;

Power.

Family. 

Love.

and;

Acceptance of the real him.

Smiling at how life had been good to him he called Magnus;

“Alexander...”, Magnus’s voice was like music to Alec’s ear, “Miss me so soon?”, an obvious smirk in his tone.

“My mother wants to have dinner with you”.

There was a hesitant pause before Magnus replied, “You had another mother? Because you and I both know how much Maryse hates me”.

Alec chuckled because, of course, anyone would find it odd.

“Not anymore. She just gave us her blessing”.

“Maryse did?”

“Yeah”.

Magnus paused again.

“Maryse? Are you sure you’re just not dreaming things up out of desperation?”

In a strange way, Alec was having fun with this dialogue.

“Yep. Pretty sure”.

“Alexander, don’t tell me you’re already stressed from being the Head of the New York Institute because, I really can’t imagine Maryse inviting me to her home – the Institute, at that”.

“Well maybe she’s just really proud of me and have finally accepted that I love you and want to be with you while still fully capable of keeping up with my duties”.

Magnus paused for the third time. “Well I suppose you could be right”.

“So it’s a date?”

Magnus made a contemplative sound. “Rather than date, I prefer to use the word trial”.

“Then a trial, it is. So you’re in?”

“I’m in”.

“You say so but you don’t sound happy”.

“I’m happy if you’re happy”.

“I am happy, Magnus. These past few days have been nothing but happiness”.

“Then I’ll be happy too”.

“Great. So see you later?”

“Definitely. Bring pizza”.

“Sure. How about some french fries from Wendy’s?”

“With mayonnaise, please”.

“Mayonnaise on french fries… I still can’t believe you eat something that disgusting”.

"Well, we all have our quirks”.

“I suppose so. Okay then. See you soon”.

“Can’t wait”.

After hanging up, Alec caught himself reflecting on his life; leadership, self-acceptance, his mother’s acceptance, getting the man he loves - all his silent desires were one by one being granted - he really got everything he’d ever wanted.

All because one man gave him the courage to follow his heart.

So he left the office smiling to himself, thinking about getting Magnus extra mayonnaise for his french fries.

 ---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
